Chances
by ImprovisedKatatrosphe
Summary: In life there are exponential chances; chances we take, chances of a lifetime, even second chances. These chances that we take will inevitably change our future, perhaps for the better. When Draco takes a chance, how will his future change? When Hermione decides to give him a second chance, how will her life be different? Eventual Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Chances

**This story completely disregards the epilogue, and aspects of the 6th and 7th book. I'm toying with some pieces of different ideas and concepts in order to make my own tale. It's not the best story for huge Ron supporters, but it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy!**

It was curious to Hermione, how time could change people, and help them to grow into who they were truly meant to be. After the incident in the Department of Mysteries, the impending danger appeared much more real to the students of Hogwarts, even those not immediately involved. Of course, Hermione reasoned, that could be because of the trying year they spent under Umbridge. Times in the magical world were changing, and the students were forced to change along with it.

As she sat in the Great Hall at the 'End of the Year Feast', Hermione couldn't help but look around at her friends and note the recent changes. Neville was growing more assertive and Luna was a bit more serious than usual. Ginny had temporarily put aside her feelings for Harry and was more determined to be her own person. Ron had gained some confidence in his magical ability, and Harry had suffered another heart-wrenching loss, hardening his resolve to vanquish Voldemort. Hermione herself had experienced an enlightening moment following the incident, one that increased her faith in humanity, if only just a little bit.

_Hermione reclined in the bed at St. Mungos, resting her aching head amongst the pillows. She was relieved that everyone else was recovering nicely, some having already returned to Hogwarts. She'd yet to see Harry, but Remus had explained that he was taking Siruis' passing rather harshly. Hearing a tentative knock, she looked towards the door way, expecting to see one of the Weasleys or perhaps Harry himself. To her great surprise, the person at the door had platinum blonde hair, and the shaky knock had belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy himself. _

_ Her shock must have been evident, because he held his hands up in defense. "Look Granger, I know I'm probably the last person you expect to see, and I'm half expecting you to hex me into the next building, but just give me two minutes."_

_ She closed her mouth into a semblance of a smile and nodded. "Alright, Malfoy. You can come sit in a chair if you'd like."_

_ He did as she suggested and cautiously sat in the chair by her bedside. "They said you should be out of here in a day or so, yeah? I'm sure you'll be happy to be back at Hogwarts, with all the books your little Gryffindor heart desires."_

_ Hermione pondered over his statement, not finding more than the usual dose of malice. "Why are you here Malfoy? Surely not to inquire after my health, because that would be most un-Slytherin of you."_

_ The blonde suddenly found the floor interesting, and silence ensued between the pair. Then Draco took a deep breath. "I...well, I did actually come to check on you, Granger. But I also came to discuss something with you, because I think you're the only one level-headed enough to not kill me."_

_ This intrigued Hermione, and she sat up slightly, propping herself up on the pillows. "Well, I'm alright, and you're correct, I do get to return to Hogwarts, either tomorrow or the following day. And aside from a headache, I'm healing up nicely. What is it you want to discuss?"_

_ He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I want to join the Order of the Phoenix. I don't know what to do about it though...Potter will want to kill me, not that I blame him, and I'm sure Weasel won't be far behind. Honestly, I'm not sure how I've gone this long without you attacking me. But Snape insisted I come and speak with you."_

_ Hermione was in shock for a minute, processing what the boy in front of her had just proclaimed. "You, Draco Malfoy, want to join the Order? To fight against Voldemort?"_

_ "Please don't say his name, Granger. It's...unnerving. But yes, I have to do something. They're, they're threatening my mother...they're going to kill her, torture her. I'll do anything if it means having a chance to save her," he explained, looking more expressive than Hermione could ever remember him looking._

_ Biting her lip, Hermione thought over the situation presented to her. "Well, if Snape sent you to me, then I shall do my best to help you. We definitely could use all the help we could get. If you're really serious about this-"_

_ "I am," he interjected._

_ "Then I'll see what I can do. For right now though, I'm going to give you a way to contact me. That way I can keep you informed. But Malfoy, I can't promise anything. Harry...Harry isn't himself right now," Hermione offered._

_ "Yeah, I know. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix," Draco nodded. "That's better than I'd hoped for Granger, so thank you for that."_

_ Hermione offered him a slight smile before gesturing to the bag at the end of her bed. "Could you hand that to me?"_

_ The blonde did as he was asked and handed Hermione the leather bag, giving her a curious glance. He watched as she dug through the bag, retrieving an ordinary looking galleon and a similar galleon on a chain. "That's how you're going to contact me?" _

_ Rolling her eyes, she slid the chain around her neck, allowing the galleon to rest lightly on her chest. Then she handed the plain galleon to Draco. "They're not normal galleons, Malfoy. I charmed them earlier this year in order for the DA to communicate with one another. You point your wand at it and think what you'd like it to say, and the other person's galleon will grow warm. See?" _

_ Hermione pointed her wand at the coin and watched Draco's face light up slightly as he saw her message. "Why hello to you too, Granger...this is brilliance really. Explains why you were always at least a step ahead of us this year too. Thank you, I'll keep this close."_

_ "You're welcome," she responded lightly, as he stood from his chair._

_ "Well, I'll leave you to rest now. Wouldn't want to risk running into one of your knights in shining armor. Oh, I almost forgot," he stopped, reaching into a pocket in his jacket. He produced a small box, handing it to Hermione. "This is for you. I heard you have a secret sweet tooth, so I thought you might like this."_

_ Hermione carefully took the proffered box and removed the lid. "Chocolate covered pretzels? How very Muggle of you, Malfoy, but I appreciate it."_

_ "My mother did raise me with manners, Granger, and I've noticed your penchant for the snacks over the years, so enjoy. I'll see you at school."_

_ And with that, he left the room, allowing Hermione some much needed alone time._

Since that day, almost a week ago, Hermione had been puzzling over how to broach the subject with her friends. She knew Ron wouldn't handle the idea well, and Harry was still morose about Sirius. Hermione had only received one message from Draco since seeing him in St. Mungos, and it had further perplexed her. The galleon had shown only one word: Sorry.

As she used her fork to slowly dissect the chocolate dessert in front of her, Hermione slowly went over her options once more. She could attempt to rationalize with an emotional Harry, risking him feeling betrayed. She could bypass Harry completely, attempting to discuss the situation with the adult members of the Order, though that could later cause Harry to feel betrayed. Perhaps she should talk to Snape? Or even Dumbledore?

Hermione sighed and took another glance around the Great Hall. The younger students were enjoying the restored frivolity that accompanied Dumbledore's reinstatement. Risking a look at Slytherin's table, she noticed that Draco was sitting slightly off from the usual crew of snakes. Laughter nearby drew her attention back to her own table. Ginny smiled over at her friend, trying to include her in the conversation.

"Don't you agree 'Mione?" The redhead smiled. "Even you would agree that the summer break allows us all a much needed breather."

Hermione allowed herself to be distracted by her friend's easy-going nature. "I'd have to agree Gin. Honestly, I need a break after all the work this year, and you know next term is only going to get harder."

Ginny slung an arm around Hermione's shoulders and gave her a side arm hug. "I'm proud of you, Hermione, and I completely understand. Don't worry! We'll have tons of girl time this summer! Time to talk and relax and so on, it'll be great."

Harry actually cracked a small smile at the redhead's antics and Hermione reached across the table to lightly touch her friend's hand. "We'll have a good summer, Harry, despite all that's happened."

The raven-haired boy nodded and gripped Hermione's hand in return. "Trust you to keep things positive, Hermione. But I agree, we'll have some fun at the Burrow."

Ron caught on to his friend's conversation and nodded enthusiastically, his face full of pumpkin pie. "We'll 'ave an awesome time mate. All the quidditch we can handle!"

"Honestly Ronald, there's more to life than quidditch, and please refrain from talking while you're eating," Hermione scolded.

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione and dragged Harry into a conversation with Dean and Seamus. Ginny, meanwhile, turned to face her friend and scrutinized her before speaking. "Mione, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself the last few days...I'm getting worried about you."

Hermione sighed slightly. "I'm alright Gin, I just...have a lot on my mind I guess."

The redhead raised an eyebrow and stood from the table, snagging Hermione's arm. "Come on. We're going to work on packing and have a talk. I'm the younger sister of Fred and George, Mione. I know when someone's not telling the truth."

Hermione gave in and allowed her younger friend to lead her towards Gryffindor tower. They soon found themselves in front of the fat lady and Ginny muttered a quick 'Snail Tail' to allow entrance into the common room and moved towards the stairs. Hermione took a glance around the warm living space that had been her home-away-from-home. Somehow, she knew that the next time she saw this place, it wouldn't be the same. Shaking her head, she proceeded to follow Ginny up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Have you finished packing, Mione?" Ginny asked, pausing on the landing between the 4th and 5th year dormitories.

"Mostly, have you?"

"No, I have some more to do," Ginny shook her head, moving towards the 4th year dormitory. "How about we go talk while I pack? Nobody will be up here, so we can talk without anybody overhearing."

Hermione walked into the room, following Ginny, and plopped down on the red head's bed. Ginny moved to the trunk at the foot of the bed and began sorting through her things.

"So, Mione, do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" she offered, folding a sweater. "You know I'm always here to listen to you, right?"

Hermione smiled at that. "I do know that Gin, and I appreciate it. I wasn't really lying to you. I _have_ been thinking an awful lot since the incident last week. I'm just not sure what to do, and I don't often feel like that."

Ginny stopped folding her clothes and looked up at her friend. "You don't know what to do about what, Mione? Harry?"

"No, well sorta...it's just complicated I guess. But I have to do something," Hermione continued, picking at the comforter below her.

Coming to sit next to her friend, Ginny frowned. "I don't understand, Hermione. What are you talking about? What do you have to do?"

The older girl sighed. "It's entirely his fault, really...and then he had to go apologize, which just confuses the situation even more."

"Who's fault? Harry's?"

"No, and then again yes...but I meant Malfoy. Not that he's done anything really wrong. Quite the opposite, really," Hermione plowed on, oblivious to Ginny's confusion.

"Wait, Mione. Hold up! How about you start from the beginning, okay? I'm happy to listen to the whole thing, and then we can try to work out your situation alright? We'll figure out the whole thing together," Ginny offered.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded to her friend. "Alright Ginny, I'll tell you everything, but you must promise not to tell anybody...it's not going to be something easy to hear. But maybe you're right; maybe talking everything out with you will help it to make some more sense. It will be easier knowing someone else knows."

Ginny smiled and gripped her friend's hand. "We will figure it out together Mione, don't worry."

"Well then, it all started about a week ago, after the Department of Mysteries. I was still in St. Mungos, when I got a most peculiar visitor. Draco Malfoy came to _talk _ to me...actually talk. He was polite enough, and asked for my help, of all things. He wants to join the Order and Snape thought it best if he got me to help him. Well I was totally blindsided with it all, right? So I told him I'd do some research and then contact him later, so I gave him one of the DA galleons. Then I've been spending the last several days trying to decide what to do because your brother will flip and Harry is in no shape to make any rational decisions, and then, on top of it all, Malfoy _apologized _to me, via the galleon. So now I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do," she finished, breathing heavily as her outburst had grown in volume and exasperation the longer it continued.

Ginny, to her credit, hadn't reacted in the standardly volatile Weasley fashion. Instead, she appeared to be thinking, considering the story her good friend had just recounted. "Alright...well let's just take this whole thing one step at a time, okay, Mione? So Malfoy _voluntarily _visited you at St. Mungos? That took some guts."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, a little surprised that Ginny was handling it so well.

"Because he must have known that he risked running in to either Harry or some member of my family by visiting you. The fact that he still came makes me think that he's rather serious about this," Ginny mused.

"That's a good point. He was really...normal actually. This is a big choice to make, but he seemed adamant. He said he'd do anything if it meant saving his mother," Hermione agreed. "It's not that I doubt his intention ns, really. He appears to be a totally different person. He even brought me chocolate-covered pretzels at St. Mungos. I just don't know how to proceed from here."

Ginny nodded. "I agree with you. I may not have met this nicer Malfoy, but he seems adamant about changing. And Snape must agree if he sent him to you. I think that we should try talking to Snape, perhaps Malfoy as well. Ron won't take this well, so best not to involve him, and Harry doesn't need to know at this moment."

Hermione gave a small smile. "We? You're helping me now?"

"Of course I am, Mione! I told you that we'd figure this out together. We're friends right? I'm going to help you and we're going to take whatever comes up step by step," Ginny grinned. "Who needs those lousy boys? We'll be the Platinum Duo to compete with that so called 'Golden Trio'."

"Platinum, Gin?" Hermione chuckled.

"Why not? It's prettier than gold, in my opinion, and sounds better than silver," the redhead giggled.

Hermione smiled, feeling relieved for the first time in the last few days. "Alright, Ginny. That's what we'll do. I have to say though, I wasn't expecting you to be so calm about all this. What happened to the fiery, outburst-filled Ginevra?"

Ginny looked pensive for a second, before standing to complete her packing. "I've had a lot of time to think this year, and the Ministry incident changed some things for me. There really is a war coming, you know? And I'm not sure everything can really be black and white anymore. Sirius was a really good man, despite the evil everyone thought he had become. Snape appears to be the most horrid man to walk the earth, and would be the poster child for Death Eaters to anyone who didn't know him. But he's a spy for the Order, bravely risking his life for us. So I think that if Draco Malfoy, a boy who's been told all his life what to think, has decided to think for himself, that the Order should welcome a new asset. I for one don't plan on allowing past prejudices keep me from living."

Hermione stood and hugged her friend. "I think, Ginevra Weasley, that that is the most sense anybody has made in a very long time, and I'm glad to have such a brilliant witch as my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chances 2

"So what should we do, Mione?" Ginny asked. "Just Snape, or Malfoy as well? I'm almost finished packing, so we can go soon if you'd like?"

Hermione thought about it for a second, before nodding at her friend. "The sooner the better, I think. And, if you're okay with it, it might be good to talk to Malfoy as well."

Ginny gave a small smirk and closed her trunk. "I can handle it Mione, honest."

"Alright then, I'll ask him," Hermione agreed, retrieving the galleon from the chain around her neck. She pointed her wand at the coin and then sat down to watch Ginny finish packing.

Across the castle, in a darkened section of the dungeon, Draco Malfoy sat, contemplating the recent events that had occurred. The world, as he knew it, was changing rapidly, much too fast for his taste. His father, the man he'd looked up to for so long, had slowly shown more and more of his true nature, until Draco could no longer stand to hear him speak. His mother had done her very best to keep Draco's childhood happy, but even she couldn't shield her son from the darkness that was growing exponentially.

Draco knew that the approaching summer would only envelop him in more dark and death. He'd received word after his father's failure at the ministry. If he wanted to keep his mother healthy, he'd take the dark mark when he returned home, and do Voldemort's bidding without hesitation. Heaving a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair. He knew Hermione was willing to help him, but he was dubious of the actual outcome ever being in his favor.

A sudden warmth spread through his pocket and he shoved a hand into it, retrieving the galleon. _Malfoy, Ginny and I are going to talk to Snape about your situation. Would you join us?_

A rare smile crossed his face before he sent a reply. _So you brought Lil' Red into this? Intriguing...I'll be at Snape's office in 15 min._

He stood and straightened his cloak, preparing to leave for his godfather's. The galleon grew hot again and he glanced at her response. _We'll be there. Please behave yourself..._

Chuckling lightly, he walked down the dark, damp corridors, reminiscing on the years he'd had at Hogwarts. Soon enough, he came to the office door of his mentor and godfather, Severus Snape. Knocking gently, he waited for the demanding 'Enter' before walking into the office. He unceremoniously plopped into a chair in front of the desk, earning an eye roll from the man across from him.

"I assume you have a reason for your sudden presence," Snape drawled.

"Of course," Draco smirked. "Granger and Weaslette are on their way here to discuss some things with us. They should arrive shortly."

Snape raised an eyebrow again. "Oh? And I suppose this means that you were successful in convincing Miss Granger. I told you she would be the best to approach. Despite being a know it all, she is rather levelheaded. Miss Weasley, however is a surprise. You'd best behave yourself."

"That's what I told him too," came a voice from the doorway. Both men looked to see the Hermione standing just outside the office, with Ginny in tow. "May we come in, Professor?"

Snape nodded. "Come in, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Shut the door behind you, please."

The girls did as they were told and entered, shutting the door behind them. Then they proceeded towards Snape's desk, where two chairs resided. Draco noticed the lack of seating, stood, and acquired a third chair, placing it in front of Ginny.

"There you go, Red," he said lightly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Hermione, on the other hand, frowned lightly. "Malfoy, please..."

"No, Hermione," Ginny interrupted, a hand on her friend's arm. "Red's fine. I like it. It's way better than Weaslette or She-Weasel. You know what, Malfoy? I'll even stop calling you Ferret, in return."

Malfoy nodded, smiling a bit. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled at the pair, while Snape rolled his eyes. 'Fascinating. You now can talk like civilized people," he sneered. "Can we get on with it, please?"

Draco eyed his mentor and nodded. "Right. Well, Granger, what've you got for me?"

Hermione bit her lip before turning to address Snape. "Well Professor, I've only talked to Ginny at this point, because Harry is still a bit of a mess. I think the next best step would be to go to Dumbledore, and then the adult members of the Order with the proposal."

"And just what do you suggest, Miss Granger," Snape sighed. "Do you really think it wise to bypass Potter with you planning? Secrets are not very conducive to friendships, I hear."

"With all due respect sir," interjected Ginny. "Harry's not the head of the Order. He's technically not a real part of it yet, and neither are we. He may be the Boy Who Lived, but he's still teenage boy. I'm afraid his view of Draco is still clouded."

"He won't be rational," Hermione agreed. "If we have a plan already in motion for Draco, then Harry will be forced to man up and accept it. It's a bit Slytherin, I'll admit, but if the rest of the Order supports Draco, Harry can't really say 'no'."

Snape let a bit of a smirk creep onto his face. "Well, Miss Granger, I'm always in the mood for something Slytherin. Is your plan to move Mr. Malfoy to a safe house and live protected by the Order? Or perhaps you wish for him to remain here, in the hopes of him remaining out of the Dark Lord's grasp?"

"I think it'd be beneficial to fake his death," Ginny offered.

"Of course you would, Red," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'd love to be the one to pretend to kill me."

Ginny grinned good-naturedly as Hermione shook her head. "That would never work. Nobody would believe that Draco would just disappear off the face of the earth. Besides, if the Malfoys have the same family lineage wall that that Black family does, Lucius would know he wasn't dead, and so would everyone else."

"Astute observation, Miss Granger," Snape agreed, as Draco looked at her with barely hidden amazement. "So then what do you propose we do?"

"I should think it obvious, Professor. I believe that Draco should become another spy for the Order. He could bring in extremely valuable information, and he's one of the least suspicious of being a turncoat. It would, however, mean that he still lived in the thick of it. He'd also have to pretend that nothing has changed. He'd have to be an even firmer proclaimer of the Dark Lord, and just as snarky as usual," Hermione explained.

Snape looked pensive as Draco shrugged. "That wouldn't be unbearable. I can pretend without any problem, and yes, Granger, I can continue being a git. I'm quite adept at it," at this, Ginny snickered. "But I'm still worried about my mother."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and bit her lip, thinking. Snape rubbed a hand across his chin. "It's an interesting concept, though highly unoriginal," he sneered. "However, I concur that it would be the best possible option."

Ginny looked over at Draco, a puzzled look on her face. "Malfoy? Would it be possible to burn part of the lineage wall? I mean, make it look accidental, like a candle stick falling over or something?"

The blonde grew thoughtful for a second before nodding. "Hypothetically, yes. What're you thinking, Red?"

"Well wouldn't it be tragic, if Narcissa Malfoy were to be killed by the Order? If the lineage was partially burnt, to cover her name, it wouldn't be discovered that the death was a hoax, and she could be moved to a safe location. It also would aid in allowing Malfoy to look super realistic in his dedication to the Death Eaters, since any normal person would desire revenge," The redhead explained.

"That's brilliant, Ginny," Hermione grinned. "It would keep your mother safe, Malfoy, and also provide you with enough of a cover to keep you safe. But the real question has yet to be answered. Are you really willing to risk your life to spy for the Order, Malfoy? You'd have to be willing to give us any and all information that you found."

Draco smirked. "That won't be a problem, Granger. They mean nothing to me anymore. I'd really like to help my mother, though, if you really think you can help her."

Snape decided to intervene at that point. "Surprisingly, I see no problem with either of your plans, though it will require more from you than you realize, Draco. I think it would be beneficial for us all to meet with Dumbledore tomorrow, before you leave the following day. Then, perhaps, we should include the rest of the Order."

The three teens nodded and stood, deciding to speak again before meeting with the headmaster the next morning. As the Gryffindors separated from the Slytherin, the parting was mutually respectful, a surprising change of pace.

As the girls ventured towards the Gryffindor tower, Ginny turned to share a small smile with her friend. "He really did seem different, didn't he Mione? It was almost nice."

The following morning, the students met up at the statue that led up to the Headmaster's office. The majority of the school was spending the final days before summer break packing, so the hallways were unusually empty. Looking around, the girls noticed that Snape had not accompanied the Slytherin.

"Isn't Snape meeting us today?" asked Ginny.

"Good morning to you too, Granger, Red," Draco drawled, nodding to each girl in turn. "And yes, but I believe he went up ahead of us, perhaps to fill Dumbledore in."

Hermione smirked at their interaction and approached the gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs," she said, gaining entrance to the staircase. "Come along you two. We wouldn't want to keep the professors waiting."

The trio ascended the stairs and moved towards the door. Knocking politely, Hermione waited for affirmation before leading the group inside Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was seated in an ornate chair behind his desk, as Snape stood to the side. Fawkes hopped about, peering curiously at the students.

If Dumbledore thought it odd that Draco and the Gryffindors were being amiable with one another, he didn't show it. Instead, he gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you're excited for the start of summer break?"

"Yes, Professor," they chorused, taking a seat in the afore-mentioned chairs.

"Now I understand that you three wish to discuss something with me that is not strictly school related," he began. "Something that I'd hoped you students would be unaware of for some time yet. Unfortunately, it appears that the darkness of our world is beginning to affect younger and younger individuals."

"Yes, Professor. You see, sir, we're here to discuss something Order related," Hermione acknowledged, taking charge of their little committee. "About a week ago, Draco approached me, expressing his wish to join the Order. Ginny and I have also discussed it with Professor Snape, as well as Malfoy and we believe we've come up with a suitable plan, though it does lack in details at this moment."

Dumbledore looked at Draco, a curious twinkle in his eye. "So you wish to change your allegiance, Mr. Malfoy? May I inquire as to why? It is noble, and you'd be much more of an asset on the light side, but why this sudden change?"

Draco took a deep breath before looking the professor in the eye. "All my life sir, I've been told how to act and what was right and how to live. Recently, I've noticed the inconsistencies that accompany those ways of living, as well as the horrible things that will be asked of me. I don't want to become my father, Professor. More than that, though, they've also started threatening my mother. They'll torture her, kill her even, if I don't do everything they ask. Two days from now, I'll become a proverbial house elf to the dark lord, unless I do something to change that."

Dumbledore smiled at this. "Changing sides to save a loved one is not such an unusual thing, Draco. It's nobler, even, than changing in order to save yourself. You're not the same man as your father, remember that."

Draco nodded, looking a bit reflective. Snape, meanwhile, approached the desk, leaning over it. "Sir, the students have concluded that young Mr. Malfoy should be another spy for the Order."

"He could bring in valuable information, Professor," Hermione explained. "And he wouldn't easily be suspected."

Dumbledore looked pensive, folding his hands. "Are you aware of what this would require of you, Mr. Malfoy? It's no easy task, being a spy."

The blonde nodded. "I am, sir. It will be difficult at times, I imagine. I'll have to be an even more devout pureblood on the surface, and I'll have to become a Death Eater. Some other aspects, however, I'm not so afraid of. I'm more than capable of being a snarky prat, despite my newfound ability to tolerate Gryffindors. The act of spying itself will also be a way for me to feel as though I'm helping a good cause for once, and it appeals to my Slytherin nature."

"I cannot deny that having you as a spy would be an extremely valuable asset to the Order," concluded Dumbledore. "And if you're aware of the difficulties, than I can't help but consent to it. Severus, I'm sure, will be beneficial to helping you ready for what lies ahead of you, Mr. Malfoy."

The dark man nodded and the office grew quiet for a moment, each individual reflecting on the recent occurrences. Then Dumbledore spoke once more. "Miss Weasley, you've yet to speak. I'm sure you're here for a specific purpose, as it is so rare to see Miss Granger with anyone other than your brother and Mr. Potter."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, Professor. Hermione and I have decided that at this point it would be better to introduce Draco and the plan to the rest of the adult portion of the Order, before including Harry and Ron. My brother's not one to think things through, and Harry's too upset at this moment. However, that is not my purpose for being here."

"Miss Weasley has concocted a plan for saving Narcissa Malfoy, and further cementing Draco's alibi in the process," Snape explained. "It might actually work."

"That's high praise coming from you, Severus," Dumbledore noted. "And just what exactly does this plan entail?"

"It's rather simple really, although it all depends on Draco's ability to hamper with the lineage wall in the Malfoy Manor," Hermione began.

"If he can cause what appears to be an accidental fire that damages Narcissa's name, then we can proceed with faking her death," Ginny explained. "The idea would be for the Order to somehow kill Mrs. Malfoy, have her caught in the crossfire perhaps. This would enable Draco to appear whole heartedly involved with the Death Eaters, as well as actively seeking revenge. He wouldn't be considered a turncoat at this point. In reality, however, his mother would be in a safe house somewhere, until she could safely return."

"That is a very well thought out plan, Miss Weasley," the older professor agreed. "I do have one suggestion, however. I believe that first we must talk to Mrs. Malfoy, to gain a feel for her true loyalties. Nothing against you, Mr. Malfoy, but your mother has been married into the Death Eater society for a number of years."

All three students nodded in acknowledgement, satisfied with the way the meeting was progressing. "What do you suggest we do, Professor?" inquired Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger, I believe at this moment that that is all you ladies can do. Enjoy your last two days of term. Severus and I shall invite Mrs. Malfoy to tea this evening. Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy, you'd like to attend as well? We'll call it a celebration for you inheriting the captain title of the Slytherin quidditch team. Following that meeting, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will fill you and Miss Weasley in. Soon after the summer term has begun I shall call an Order meeting and we shall present our ideas to the adult members of the group."

The three students nodded and filed out of the Headmaster's office, feeling satisfied with the way things had gone.

**** Reviews are greatly appreciated! They're what motivate the writing of more chapters!****


	3. Chapter 3

Chances 3

After the students had left his office, Dumbledore turned to face Snape. "Severus, is this the right thing to do? Has this war forced us to employ under-aged wizards and witches as our soldiers and spies?"

Snape huffed. "You've done it for years with Potter and his friends. It's too late to suddenly begin shielding them from the world, Albus. They know much too much."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "You're right, Severus, as usual. But is young Malfoy prepared for what lies ahead of him? Is he trustworthy enough for us to place the faith of the entire Order in him? He's just a boy after all."

"So is Potter," Snape sneered. "But you have undying faith in him. Draco may have been raised by darkness and death, but you said so yourself, Albus. Draco isn't Lucius. He's devious, and clever, and everything the Slytherin Prince should be. This job was made for him."

The older professor grew pensive. "Does this mean that he's aware of your status as a spy, Severus?"

"He's my godson...he's always known I was a spy. He just believed it was for the Dark Lord. However, when he came to me a few weeks ago, I told him the truth, in confidence, and sent him to Miss Granger."

"Well," Dumbledore began, a smile creeping onto his face. "Now that that's settled, I suppose you'd best be sending that owl."

"What owl?"

"The owl to Narcissa Malfoy, requesting her for tea," he quipped, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are, after all, much better with women than I am."

About an hour after he parted ways with the Gryffindor girls, Draco got an owl from Snape, requesting his presence for tea at four o'clock that afternoon, in the Headmaster's office. Retrieving the galleon from his pocket, he pointed his wand, successfully contacting Hermione.

_Off to tea with my mother at 4_

Seconds later, the coin grew hot in his hand. Flipping it over, he was intrigued by the reply.

_We wish you luck_

Chuckling softly, he returned to his book, content to hide from the world until his appointment with his mother.

Up in Gryffindor tower, Hermione sat on the foot of her bed, listening to Lavender and Parvarti compare Witch Weekly issues as they packed. Ginny had gone to play a pick-up game of quidditch and Ron had tagged along. Harry, surprisingly, hadn't. Hermione was currently working up to courage to go see her distraught friend, reminding herself that the developments with Draco were still unknown to Harry.

Heaving a sigh, she got to her feet and left her dormitory, heading down the stairs to find her morose friend. As she entered the common room, she saw Harry sitting in an armchair off to the side.

"Harry?" she said quietly as she approached him. "You didn't want to play quidditch?"

The raven-haired boy gave a small smile as his friend sat across from him. "It wasn't really that, I just needed to take a break from Ron, you know? Everybody's been really nice, but I sorta wish they'd treat me normal. Am I sad? Yeah, of course I am. But we go home in just a few days, and I'll have plenty of time to dwell on it then. Hopefully, by the time I get to the Burrow, I'll feel better, but I don't want to spend the last days of this year sad all the time."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Well then, what would you like to do? Wizards Chess? A walk perhaps?"

"A walk would be great, Hermione, thanks," Harry smiled, standing from his chair. "I could use the fresh air."

Hermione stood alongside her friend and they made their way out into the courtyard, walking aimlessly towards the Black Lake. "I know that you don't really want to talk, Harry. But I am always here to listen, or read, if a letter is easier. I know that it is probably a lot harder on you than you realize at this moment."

The boy nodded and kicked a random stone, sending it bouncing down the hill. "I appreciate that, Mione. And it is hard. I...I felt so angry. I was going to kill her, Hermione, I really was. I even tried to, but I couldn't truly mean it. And now everyone knows that _he_ really is back, which just makes the coming fight that much more real."

"It makes it harder to deal with it all, doesn't it?" Hermione asked. "Knowing that so much is expected of you, and that you have to be strong."

Harry scoffed. "And the truth is, at this moment, I don't even care that Voldemort's back. I know it's horrible, but I honestly can only focus on the fact that the last person I had that really was my family, is dead."

At this point, the duo had reached the large willow tree on the bank of the lake. Hermione transfigured a leaf into a blanket and spread it out on the grass. Sitting down, she gestured for Harry to do the same. Once he was seated, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "That's okay, Harry. That's perfectly normal, even. You and I are similar in that fashion. I know that my parents are still alive, but our families are small and close-knit. It's hard to lose somebody, especially when Sirius had just been returned to you."

"Ron and Ginny are trying really hard to understand, you know? But..." Harry trailed off, tearing up.

"They have a really, really big family, Harry. I know. It's different for them, because they have so many people to fall back on and seek comfort from. When my grandfather died, I felt like nobody could really feel what I felt, except my mum and dad. I imagine it's even harder for you," she sympathized, squeezing his shoulder.

Harry nodded, tears slowly carving paths down his face. "Thank you, Mione. You always know just what to say to me."

"You're very welcome, Harry. You're my very best friend, after all," she smiled.

"You're mine too, Mione," he agreed, cracking a smile in response.

At a quarter 'til four, Draco put away his book and readied himself to face his mother. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he headed back to the Headmaster's gargoyle, verbalizing the necessary sweet.

The trip up the stairs provided Draco time to steady his nerves and allow him to become resolute in his decision. If the Order would have him, he'd do his part to help. If they wouldn't, he and his mother would flee the country.

When he arrived at the door to Dumbledore's office, he politely knocked and waited until he was permitted entry. Closing the door behind him, Draco walked into the vast office, noticing that the headmaster sat in the small living space, as opposed to the desk. Two chairs sat opposite a small couch, with a table in between. A tea tray sat on the table, all prepared for its users. The fire behind Dumbledore suddenly roared to into a green flame and Snape smoothly stepped out of the fireplace, cloak billowing. Seconds later, the fired sparked emerald once more and Narcissa Malfoy exited the floo.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore smiled, gesturing to the couch. "Would you like to sit down?"

Narcissa smiled tightly, sitting on the couch. "Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore."

Draco sat next to his mother, giving her a genuine smile. "Hello, Mother."

His mother grinned back, taking his hand in hers. "Hello, Draco. How are you dear?"

"I'm alright. I'm happy you could join us."

Dumbledore nodded at this, gesturing for Snape to settle into the chair beside him. "We are most pleased, as well, Mrs. Malfoy. May I offer you some tea?"

The aristocratic woman nodded and the next few minutes were spent serving and savoring the tea.

Finally, Narcissa broke the silence. "Pardon my bluntness, but why am I here? I know it's not just a quidditch captaincy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his mother while Snape sighed. "What do you mean mother?"

"I mean that Severus needs to work on his excuses," she explained, frowning slightly. "Sorry, Sev."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm afraid, Mrs. Malfoy, that it is I who need to work on my excuses. Severus was following my instructions. However, you are correct. We have some questions to ask you."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow inched up her forehead, but Narcissa only nodded. Snape decided to take the proverbial reins, and leaned forward slightly.

"We'd like to offer you a way out, Narcissa. A way to escape the Dark Lord's clutches," he explained.

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly. "What are you talking about, Severus?"

Draco spoke up then. "They know, Mother, it's okay. Snape and Professor Dumbledore know that we want out of the Death Eater society, especially with everything Father's done. They're willing to help."

"But Severus...you're-" the Malfoy Matriarch began.

"I am a spy," Snape interrupted. "But not for the Dark Lord, not really. I've been helping the Order for years."

Dumbledore remained silent through the ordeal, observing the interactions. Draco watched his mother closely, waiting for her reaction.

Narcissa was unmoving for a second, before cracking a small smile. "You always were the best at keeping secrets, Sev. Lucius used to say that a secret was safer with you than locked away in Gringotts."

Snape smirked while Draco let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "We can do the same thing, Mother."

Narcissa scoffed slightly. "Oh please, Draco! Me? A spy? I don't think so."

"No, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore interjected. "You'd be put into hiding. Draco would be the spy."

At this, Narcissa's gaze shot to her son. "No, I won't allow it! Take him into hiding, I'll stay!"

"Mother, they'll kill you if I leave, surely you understand that," Draco tried to reason.

"I don't care! I'm old enough, I've lived my life. You're young, Draco...you can leave! Start over!" she argued.

"Damnit Cissa!" Snape boomed, catching the pair's attention. "Put aside that cursed Malfoy stubbornness and be a Black for one minute. In less than forty-eight hours, you and Draco will be home in the Manor. Once you are there, your punishment for Lucuis' failure will commence. You know as well as I what will occur. Draco will be given the Mark, he'll be tortured, he'll be forced to kill, he'll view horrendous things, and all while Voldemort dangles you in front of him! You will become a constant promise of what waits should he ever hesitate or fail."

During Snape's tirade, Narcissa had grown pale and gripped Draco's hand tightly. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, but she blinked them away. "I know, Severus. You're right, but I don't have to like it. He's my child, you must understand!"

"We do," Dumbledore assured. "We've done only basic planning thus far, but I assure you that extensive research will be done prior to any action taking place. At this point, we just need a few things from you. Are you willing to flee the Death Eaters?"

"I am."

"Are you willing to support the Order, and what it stands for, in it'd fight to destroy Voldemort?"

"I am."

"Are you willing to fake your own death?" she nodded. "Do you understand that nothing we spoke of here can be discussed with anybody?"

"I do, but I have one request," the three men nodded. "Promise me, Severus, that you'll do your best to keep Draco safe."

The man in question nodded. "I promise, Cissa. He is my godson afterall."

Dumbledore smiled and stood from his chair. "The floo will remain open for use for another thirty minutes, Mrs. Malfoy. We appreciated the situation you're in, and we will be in touch soon. Severus and I are off to the Owlery, so we'll leave you and Draco to visit. Come, Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes and followed the Headmaster, his cloak billowing behind him. As soon as the oor was shut, Narcissa launched her arms around her son. "Oh, Draco! What have we done?"

Draco hugged his mother in return and sighed. "The right thing, Mother. We're doing what we should have done years ago."

"What is to be done? You must know more than they've said..."

The boy sighed. "Well the Order is to be approached next, now that you've consented. That'll be soon, I would expect. If they accept us, the planning will begin. Your death will be faked, and you'll go to a safe house. I will become a spy for the order, but unlike Snape, the Dark Lord won't know I'm a spy at all. If you're supposedly dead, then I can act devastated and dark and be a good little Death Eater."

"But will Potter accept your help?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Granger and Ginny do."

"Ginny?"

"Weasley, but there are too many of them."

Narcissa nodded and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Draco. Just be careful, dear."

Draco reassured her and they bade one another farewell, before Narcissa stepped into the fire calling out 'Malfoy Manor'.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm going to try to update this story every week. I hope somebody's still reading this story, and I'd love to see a review or something! Pretty please?**

Chances 4

After leaving his office, Dumbledore made his way to the owlery, intent on contacting the Weasley Matron as soon as possible, in order to get the ball rolling. When he arrived, he quickly acquired the necessary supplies and jotted a note to Molly, tying it securely to the owl's ankle when he'd finished. Eyes twinkling, he set off the wander the school, until his office would be vacant once more.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once his mother was gone, Draco sighed and returned to the shadowy dungeons. The last few days had been very trying for the Slytherin, and he was in need of solitude to process his thoughts. When he reached the Slytherin portrait, he muttered 'Asp' and proceeded to his room.

Upon arriving at his shared dormitory, Draco didn't bother lighting any candles, choosing instead to collapse on his bed in total darkness. Flinging an arm over his eyes, he groaned.

"How did I get myself into this mess? If I don't watch it, I'll turn into a Gryffindork with my newfound 'courage'."

Sighing, he decided to let his mind wander and relaxed into his bed. It was going to be a long summer; he might as well get some sleep while he could.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It wasn't all that unusual to receive owls from Hogwarts, but with everything that had happened in the last several weeks, the sudden appearance of the bird made Molly uneasy. Grabbing a biscuit specifically baked for the postal birds, she coaxed the owl close enough to retrieve the missive attached to his leg. Quickly removing the string, she unrolled the letter.

_Molly,_

_ I'm sorry for the abruptness of this letter, but I am in need of your assistance. As you are certainly aware of, the students are to return home tomorrow, for summer holiday, if at all possible, I need you to see about hosting a full scale Order meeting at your earliest convenience. Before the end of the week if possible. There have been some recent developments that I feel must be addressed swiftly._

_ Yours,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Relieved that the note hadn't brought any bad news of her children, Molly released a sigh before looking the letter over again. Her brow creased as she realized that this summer was bound to be less light hearted and carefree than the last. Nonetheless, the matriarch set about making a list of individuals to contact. She decided to have the meeting the day after the kids were to return, giving her ample time to contact everyone, as well as cook the feast this sort of gathering required.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After her talk with Harry, Hermione was beginning to feel better about things. As sad as Harry was, he wasn't broken. No, Harry was stronger than that. She also felt better about the Reptile dilemma, as Ginny called it.

Having Snape and Dumbledore concur with her plan helped Hermione to feel a bit safer about their scheme. Including Ginny had also done wonders for her stress levels, as the redhead had continued to go above and beyond the call of friendship. Ginny had even managed to get the Golden Trio to sit down and enjoy some 'Exploding Snap' with her. For the first time in weeks, Hermione felt at ease.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The following morning dawned early on the walls of Hogwarts. It was finally the day the students were to return home, and the dormitories were chaotic. Some students were rushing to finish packing and others were excitedly levitating their trunks towards the entrance hall, to be placed on the train.

Draco woke up with a feeling of unease; today was the day. Today was the start of his new life, his service to the Dark Lord. With a sigh, he climbed out of bed, ready to begin what could become a hellish day.

As he dressed for the day, in typical black clothing, he braced himself for what was to come. If he was lucky, Voldemort might allow him one night of peace at home, but Draco wasn't counting on it. It wasn't in the Death Eater's nature to be merciful. Trying to put those thoughts out of his head, he pulled on his shoes. His trunk had been packed for a day or so, so he simply shrunk it and slipped it into his pocket. He wasn't comfortable allowing someone else to handle his belongings. Satisfied that he was prepared to leave the slight sanctuary Hogwarts provided him, he slipped out of his dormitory.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Across the school, high in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was also preparing for the day. She'd dressed in jeans and a cap-sleeved shirt, as well as trainers, since she'd be returning to the Muggle world. Shouldering her satchel, she flicked her wand and sent her trunk to the entrance hall.

She took a glance around the room that had been her home for the last several months. With a small smile, she quietly slipped out, content to wander the halls of the school before departing for the summer. As she descended the stairs, she paid special attention to the minute details and engravings.

Unfortunately, as she continued to pay such special interest in the halls, she neglected to focus on her immediate surroundings. As she turned a corner, she found herself confronted with a firm, unforgiving surface. Almost immediately, she felt herself lose her feet and topple backwards. Two arms shot forward, wrapping around her petite frame, in an attempt to stop he descent.

Hermione found herself pulled against a firm chest, an arm encircling her shoulders and another around her waist. Her rescuer had stumbled slightly as he righted them, and they remained in the position for a second before awkwardly separating. Only then did they recognize one another.

"Oh Malfoy! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize...I was a bit distracted," Hermione babbled.

He allowed a small smile and bent to pick up her fallen satchel. "It's alright, Granger. Couldn't have you falling and hitting that brilliant head of yours again, now could I?"

Hermione gave a small smile in return. "Well, thank you, Malfoy. I hope things went well with your mother yesterday."

He nodded. "As well as expected."

Hermione was about to ask him more about the situation when she heard footsteps behind her. A familiar voice rang out and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Both Draco and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ginny walking towards them. "What do you think you're doing with Mione's bag?"

Draco realized he was still holding Hermione's satchel and instantly offered it to her. She took it, offering him a sympathetic glance, before turning to face her friends. "Harry, I dropped it, not paying attention. Malfoy was just picking it up for me."

"Well then he can be on his way now, can't he?"

Ginny placed a hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, he isn't doing anything wrong..."

"He's got as much right to be here as we do," Hermione agreed.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Draco beat him to it. "It's alright, Granger. I'll be going. But Potter, for what it's worth, I am sorry for you loss. I'll see you next year, Granger, Lil Red."

The girls nodded, and Ginny managed a small smile as he passed her. Harry, on the other hand, bristled.

"What the hell did he mean by that?"

"I think he was expressing sympathy, Harry," Hermione explained.

"Come on you two," Ginny began. "Let's go get some breakfast, yeah?"

They easily followed her towards the Great Hall, allowing the incident to pass by.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

All too soon, the students found themselves filing onto the Hogwarts Express, soon to be on their way home for the summer.

Hermione found herself in a compartment with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, playing a game of 'Exploding Snap' as the train pulled away. As the landscape flew past their windows, the four friends quietly laughed and joked about the previous year, attempting to keep the atmosphere lighthearted. Harry even began joining the frivolity, teasing Ron about his beloved Cannons. Hermione sat back to enjoy the next few hours of metaphorical sunlight, before the shadows of was began to take over.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When the mighty engine rolled into the station, students began to slowly exit, bidding their friends goodbye as they did so. As Draco didn't have to retrieve his trunk, he merely slunk out the back of the caboose and stepped out onto the platform. It was relatively easy to locate his mother on the platform, as very few individuals had the strikingly blonde hair color. Relieved to see her alone, he weaved through the crowd until he was close enough to gain her attention.

"Hello Mother," he greeted, offering her a rare hug.

She eagerly returned it. "Hello, Draco. Do you have all your things, darling?"

He nodded, patting his pocket. He glanced around the platform at the other families gathered there. He saw the Weasleys, a mass of red hair, all hugging and laughing as they gathered to leave for home. He saw Potter being escorted by Lupin and other Order members towards the entrance to Muggle London, looking a bit paler than usual. He felt someone's eyes on him, and he turned, looking for the individual. That's when he saw Hermione. She was standing in between a man and woman, presumably her parents, and they each had an arm around her. All three were smiling, and Hermione appeared to be filling them in on all she'd learned throughout the year. The girl in question paused, finally catching his eye. She gave him a small smile and nodded before heading towards Muggle London, a parent on either side.

"Draco?" his mother's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Let's go home, Draco."

He turned back to his mother and took a deep breath, offering her his arm. "Yes, let's go."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hermione was thrilled to see her parents when she got off the train. There they were, standing side by side, smiling as they waited for her. Her father, David Granger, picked up the trunk, after wrapping his little girl in a hug.

"How are you, Princess?" he smiled.

"I'm wonderful, Dad. I'm so happy to see you again," she grinned, hugging her mother, Jean. She turned and scanned the crowd, catching the attention of Draco. They shared a brief glance and she smiled at him. She doubted he'd be going home to a warm dinner and night of familial love.

"Come on sweets," her mother stroked her cheek. "Let's get you home, and you can tell us all about your year. We're having lasagna for dinner, followed by strawberry shortcake."

"Now whose favorite meal is that?" joked her father, lifting the trunk up onto his shoulder.

"Thanks mum, dad," she smiled. "That will be lovely."

"Would you like to stop somewhere for lunch, Mione?" her mother asked. "We could stop at that little café you like? Drop your trunk off and take a stroll, just the three of us."

"I think that that is a marvelous idea," her father spoke up. "Let's get a move on ladies, I'm getting hungry."

Hermione laughed at her parents and the trio strolled to the barrier, and into the Muggle world.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Molly Weasley was thrilled to have a full house once again. She'd had the twins off and on, due to unfavorable circumstances, but it was lovely to have all her children home again, in some capacity. The first big dinner at home was legendary in the Weasley household, and even Charlie made an effort to attend.

As soon as they'd returned home, the trunks had been sent upstairs and her children had set off to play quidditch. Of course, this meant that they'd escaped helping their mother with chores, but she'd let it slide, it was their first night home, after all. She set about working on dinner, intent on making a favorite dish for each of her babies, and Arthur of course. Humming to herself, she didn't hear her youngest reenter the kitchen.

"Mum?" Ginny said softly, leaning against the counter.

"Ginevra!" Molly gasped, spinning around. "Don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry Mum, I just wanted to talk," Ginny began, smiling lightly.

"Don't you want to play quidditch dear? I know how much you love it," Molly inquired, chopping up carrots.

"I do, but there's something more important right now. I need to talk to you about something and you mustn't freak out. Please Mum?"

Molly turned to look at her daughter. "What is it, Ginny. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. But we need to talk. I know that there's going to be an Order meeting soon, and I need to be there. In fact, Ron, Hermione and I all need to be there. Harry can't come, we know that, but the rest of us need to be there."

"Ginny, you're not of age, and neither is your brother, or Hermione. You know how I feel about this! How do you even know a meeting is to take place?"

"I can't really tell you Mum, but Mione and I know what's to be discussed. We're even a bit of a part of it. I know you're worried about us, and I love you very much, Mum. But surely you've got to realize that this war is touching all of us now."

Molly sighed, wringing her hands. "I do, Ginny. I do realize that. But you're my children. I don't want you involved in this anymore that you have to be."

"I understand, Mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother. "How about we make a deal? You allow us to attend the meeting. It's being held here I presume. Then we can discuss our involvement, after you hear the new developments. But you must at least allow us to attend."

Molly held her youngest close and sighed. "Alright. You three may attend, but then we'll have to talk things over again. I'm not sure about all this mess. First poor Harry, and now my children...Albus needs to stop using his students in this hell of a war."

**I hope you guys Review! And that somebody is enjoying this story! I'll do my best to put the next chapter up tomorrow if somebody reviews! Next up is the Order meeting and then we'll catch up with Draco and Hermione's home lives.**


End file.
